bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Shirahama
Sakura Shirahama (薗崎 塔子 ,Sonozaki Touko ) is renegade shinigami, she currently lives in the human world where she is the owner of an soul club shop. She is also an expert doll-maker. 'Appearance ' Sakura bore the appearance of a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's or early 30's, with a constant frowning expression. She had a slender build, and wore a long black gown that opened to reveal her breasts, and by extension, the tattoo on the left, which can be said to resemble a "smiley". She had another tattoo on her face, which was three connected triangles. She had long black hair, that extended down past her back, and walked barefoot. She kept her Zanpakutō hidden within her sleeve. Personality she is seen brooding most of the time and tends to come off as somewhat cold. She can be very cunning and deceptive and will only help people if they offer her something in return for her help. As an antique store owner she enjoy's collecting old items and enjoy's reading books in her spare time, she tend to get annoyed eaisly. In battle she is ruthless and will take every step to exploit an opponents strength's and weakness against them and end the battle in her favour, though she will not engage in combat unless threatened or provoked prefering to remain as an observer. Also it seems that at times when she is suprised it is usually because of someones unique ability or strength. History Sakura was born in the rukongai district of soul society where she lived with her parents and sister aoko, but she was orphaned at a young age when her parents where killed by hollows and she was seperated from her sister. Though her sister manged to remain in soul society, she somehow managed to find her way to the human world where she learned she had materialized into a human form. After a while she was found by an elderly couple who raised her as their own daughter, after staying with them for several years they passed away and Sakura decided to go on a journey to find herself and look for the answers to her questions. During her travels she had come to learn of hollows and shinigami's and of their constant battles, she also learned that she also had shinigami powers and that she could fight against hollows, after which she bagan to train herself in the art of combat. After 10 years of traveling and honing her skills she made her way to karakura town, a town filled with rich concentration of spritiual energy and a large number of supernatural activities. She had found the old abandoned shop of Kisuke Urahara and there had found documents of his various inventions, which she began to research and study. She opened an antique shop in karakura town to continue her research and deal with the supernatural activities Artificial souls: As the name suggests, are souls designed by Shinigami scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. Using Urahara's research Sakura created several artificial souls called modified souls to effectively battle hollows, these enhanced artificial souls can be put inside inanimate objects such as puppets and dolls, which can then be used to fight hollows. Gigai: Having experimented with Gigai's for a long length of time, Sakura has created several variations. The most notable one is the gigai with an advanced modified soul used to create a perfect fighter to battle against a hollow. She has also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat. Soul Sensor: This is one of Sakura's own invention, a highly advance sensor which can be used to detect the presence of shinigami's. It uses the shinigami's own spiritiual wavelength or spritiual energy to find them. Soul-Object Integration: Sakura has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. She mainly uses this technique in her modified soul and gigai research. Anti-Hollow Mine: Sakura developed a special type of landmine which is designed to be effective against hollows. Once its sensors pick up a hollows reiatsu, it detonates violently. Energy Absorption Cube: Sakura developed these small cubes to absorb spritiual energy which can be used as a power source, these cubes can be used in battle to absorb an opponents spritiual energy but the amount of it can hold is limited, as it cannot withstand too much spritiual energy and tends to explode when reached its limit. These cubes are mainly used to power her puppets. These cubes can also absorb energy from the atmosphere. Reiatsu Suppression Ring: Sakura has developed a special type of ring which can hide ones spritiual pressure from enemies. Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sakura recently learned how to use this ability after researching it. Kido Gun: A type of specialized gun that can fire concentrated blast of spritiual energy, this gun also absorbs energy from the atmosphere. The gun is modelled after an M1911 style handgun and is customized for long-distance targeting and rapid firing. The spritual blasts fired from this gun are quite powerfull capable of taking down huge hollows. Saikōkyū(再構成球Reconstitution Sphere) :The only creation of Sakura's that's whereabouts are unknown, the Saikōkyū was created by Sakura to be the antithesis to the Hōgyoku. Unlike the Hōgyoku, which materializes the desires of the hearts around it, the Saikōkyū is capable of completely reversing the effects of the Hōgyoku, and supressing one's heart, releasing any emotions and inhibitions from the body and sealing them away '''Experimental Spirit Body: Sakura developed a item which can be used to materialize the sprit of a zanpakuto into the real world. The item can be either be used to call forth the sprit into the human world for assistance or can be used in bankai training. After using it once the zanpakuto sprit can freely come and go between its masters inner world and the human world, though it must be summoned by its master. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll. This item was first used by Sakura to summon her zanpakuto sprit into the real world, at first use it takes a while for the sprit to manifest itself into the human world. Plot A friendly duel between friends. A fierce attack, the army of hollows Powers & Abilities Master Inventor: Sakura has from a young age been a talented inventor , having created a number of devices or techniques to aid her in battle or otherwise. Her high intellect is evident in this field as having created many number of things from only research data alone. Her knowledge has led her to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist: Sakura has a talent for being well prepared in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. She has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical women from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though she rarely engages in it, Sakura appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. She has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship , being able to fight on even grounds with captain-level Shinigami. Sakura is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to her left hand. She is quite adept at blocking. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sakura has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing her sword at all, she has shown to be highly proficient in this area of skill. Her skills are great enough to take down several high level opponents unarmed. Flash Steps Master: Sakura is highly proficient in flash steps. Repeatedly in battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise captain-level Shinigami with her speed. Enhanced Strength: Sakura's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. She was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant hollow with a single hand. Her enhanced strength allows her to effortlessly cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground. Immense Spiritual Power: Sakura possesses a spiritual pressure that is monstrous , she has tremendous amount of spiritual energy. When releasing her spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Zanpakutō Sakon Kōryō (散魂亢竜; Literally meaning "Soul-Scattering Dragon Which Has Already to Heaven"): The spirit of Sakon Kōryō resembles a young man who's about the same height as Renji Abarai (6'2") with fairly pale skin and long, unkempt silver hair. He dresses just like Sakura, but anything black he wears it in white and anything white he wears black. So his clothing style consist of a tattered white hooded cloak, under the he wears black shitagi, a white kosode of which sleeves are actually separated but are laced together by black lacing, near his armpit area, this feature allows the black shitagi shirt worn underneath to be seen clearly and top of it he wears a black haori. On his legs he wears a white hakama , held together with a black hakama-himo, on the hakama-himo are two white leather sageos that hold his Zanpakutō form. On his wrist he wears a pair of fingerless white tekkou, over the tekkou are a pair of white shackles which each have the total amount of 3.5 links connected to them. Besides that form Sakon Kōryō can take the form of a green Japanese dragon with dark blue horns and matching colored back scales. The spirit of Sakon Kōryō is depicted as loyal, wise and calm in most matters, and quite fond of testing Sakura in sometimes obvious or unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. Sakon Kōryō has shown to create a thin or thick covering of Reiatsu on top of fatal wounds to prevent further bleeding and slowly regenerate intensive training, Sakon Kōryō states that he is just protecting Sakura from dying but during battles he will not use this ability for a unknown purposes, this shows how loyal Sakon Kōryō is towards Sakura. Since first obtaining his Zanpakutō, Sakura had a strong bond/connection with Sakon Kōryō. Sakon Kōryō usually likes to be Tennotasuke (天の助け; Literally meaning "A Gift from Providence" or Ten'nō (天皇; Literally meaning "Heavenly Sovereign") for short, Sakon Kōryō will often state the he doesn't want to be called by those names because of their meanings but because of the names themselves. Being the Zanpakutō himself, he can access Bankai and in this form his appearance doesn't really change except that he gains a white hollow mask with a plain smooth white surface with the only features being a bilateral line down the middle, two medium sized forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips, narrow slits in which he can see out of. The result of this hollow mask is widely unknown but Sakon Kōryō states it's Sakura's spiritual power's hollow part influence on him. And obviously he possess his Bankai sword form. At first in it's sealed state, Sakon Kōryō took the appearance of a over-sized nodachi, with a hexagonal hilt, black hilt-wrapping and a red sheath. But once Sakura learned to control his spiritual power and found out his shikai's true power, Sakon Kōryō compressed into a normal-sized nodachi, white hilt-wrapping, his guard is black and shaped like the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart and his hilt is the same color as the guard, black. Shikai: Triggered by the phrase "To Soar" (跳ぶ, tobu), surrounding spiritual energy will be turned into green lotus-like petals and envelope Sakura in a raging sphere, which he soon emerges from, the green part of his eyes glow and starts to move in a random circle pattern. Sakon Kōryō gains a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside, at the end of it's hilt. A hinge at the end hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The blade of Sakon Kōryō will be surround by a green aura. Shikai Special Abilities: When Sakura first obtained Shikai he thought it's power was based upon dragon techniques but once he he left Soul Society he learned that it grants him the powers similar to his,cousin's Senbonzakura, but unlike Senbonzakura, Sakura can summon/create the countless number of sword fragments through any form of spiritual energy (Reishi/Reiryoku/Reiatsu) through a form a reishi dominance. By swinging Sakon Kōryō, Sesshö can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to have complete control of their movement. And yet again unlike Senbonzakura, these blade fragments are green and they are more like lotus petals. He can further increase this ability by combining the tiny fragments into giants blades like Senbonzakura. Bakuryūha (爆流破; Literally meaning "Crushing Dragon Stream"): Sakura's signature technique, and the most used of all his powers. By spinning the countless shards he can create a strong gust that's so fast it also generates electricity, Sakura will then can slash Sakon Kōryō causing the wind, electricity and shards to combine into a single form and blasting towards Sakura's target(s). The blast itself is shaped like a crescent, fang or a tendril like cyclone. This is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Sakura expels more spiritual energy into it. She can even manipulate the direction, size, and density of the blasts. This is shown when she increase the density and compressed the size of the blast to slice through several tree during a training session and again when she striked the ground to create an omnidirectional blast. For people who have survived this technique they it's like being stabbed/pierced, sliced and electrocuted at the same time. (finding name) (; Literally meaning "Dragon Twister")